


Forget about life for a while

by orphan_account



Category: Disney RPF
Genre: F/M, kink meme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-05
Updated: 2009-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-11 18:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Forget about life for a while

They've been trying to finish this song for what feels like hours now. Demi's fiddling around with the lyrics and Nick is so bored that he's been mindlessly playing Costello songs on the piano. He knows he should be working, that Demi needs to record this tomorrow, but for once, his mind is just not that into it. So when Demi finally comes up to sit besides him, he doesn't feel so much like concentrating on what she's saying.

What he does feel like concentrating on, though, turns out to be the way her lips move when she talks. And sings. And smiles. And anything else really. He realizes he might be staring when she asks "Nick, are you okay?" with a worried face. "I know we've been working on this for a long time, I'm really sorry..." She bites her lower lip as she says it and he feels his cock twitching at the sight. It's just that she looks really hot right now. Sometimes he just needs to be a teenage boy.

He tries not to be too surprised at himself when he goes to catch her lip with his and sucks on it a little. She makes a little surprised noise, says something that sounds like "Nick, what-" but he puts his hand around her neck and soon she gives into the kiss. He feels her body responding to him, sort of mellowing, and she feels like liquid under his hands when he starts caressing her back. She sits on his lap, like she needs to be closer to him, and he turns her around and her legs open so they're face to face, and God, this feels so good. She's still kissing him with all she has when she rocks her hips a little bit, grinding against his erection, and he lets out an involuntary groan. She smirks a little and does it again, harder, and Nick grabs her hips to push her closer, closer, more, more.

"I wish you were wearing a skirt," he says, raising an eyebrow - and like everything he says, it sounds like a challenge. She seems to think so too, and she gets this look, both teasing and determined, as she gives her hips one last roll before standing up. Nick groans a the lack of sensation but shuts up when he sees her unzipping her pants, dropping her pants and underwear and oh my God, she's beautiful. Seeing her half-dressed like that is a huge turn-on, making this somehow more illicit, and he thinks he's going to explode when she sits back on his lap and resumes her grinding. "Is this better?" she asks, and she probably already knows it is by the way her face looks when she moves again. But he still says yes, tells her she looks beautiful and sexy (and fuckable, he thinks).

He senses she's about to ask him to return the favor, so he grabs her before she can and lays her down on the piano. He kisses the insides of her thighs softly, nibbling a little so she'll moan - she does - teasing her, licking everywhere but there. Her breath hitches, and she moans again, murmuring "please, touch me".

"I am touching you," he replies, smirking at the effect he has on her, "what more do you want?"

"You know what I want," she says, and for the first time there is a hint of shyness in her voice. He licks the exposed part of her belly before she says it, "Please lick my pussy".

He had underestimated the effect her dirty talk would have on him and he feels his cock throbbing painfully before he obliges. He works his tongue all out in her, tasting how wet she is, and she shudders as if tension suddenly left her body. He circles her clit and she grabs his hair, moaning louder with every move he makes. He puts a finger in her, and she's so wet, and so tight, and so hot, just thinking about putting his cock in her makes him light-headed. She moans and tightens even more around him, and he's about to groan himself, still licking her, when she says "I need you inside me, Nick" and he feels relieved. Teasing is hard and he always was a little selfish.

He drops his pants in a hurry, still licking her pussy - he's pretty proud of that - before bringing her closer to him. She looks beautiful, all sexed up on his piano, and he enters her slowly, not wanting to miss a moment of the way she looks right now. "More," she says, and he's only too happy to comply, fucking her faster and harder, harder. Her breasts move under her shirt with the rhythm he's pounding into her, and she locks her legs behind his back, pressing closer to him. She does that tightening thing around his cock and it's just as awesome as he thought, and he rewards her with more thrusting. He suddenly feels her vibrating against her, tighter than ever, and she throws her head back and moans even louder, and the feeling is so incredible, him so deep inside her and her looking so fucking amazing, he comes inside her, still thrusting slowly, riding the wave. She even moans a little at that, and he thinks about his come going deeper inside her, filling her whole.

He climbs besides her on the piano, wanting to touch all of her in the post-sex haze. She smiles at him and kisses him, and he takes her in his arms, and they'll always have time for the song later.


End file.
